


Lily of the Valley

by KitsuneKristine



Series: Lilies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKristine/pseuds/KitsuneKristine
Summary: hanahaki disease: an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.-The one where Lance decides something that could change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a stand alone or as a companion to “Red Spider Lily”  
-  
Please excuse any mistakes, its been a time since I wrote in first person.  
-

**Lily of the Valley**: "return to happiness";  a highly poisonous woodland flowering plant with sweetly scented, pendent, bell-shaped white flowers

-

-

This can’t be any worse, _oh come on_. The sound of me choking on the petals had been so familiar but I always hated it, the taste of my iron blood tanging my mouth. The feeling of the poisonous flowers choking me. Yes, the flowers that were growing inside me were poisonous ... I was choking.

Coughing up my own blood as I _cursed_ the boy I had fallen in love with, he was so beautiful, so perfect. And he was never _mine_, never once had he even looked at me with an ounce of longing.

He never saw me the same way, I was the person who was just there for comedic relief. No **real** talent. No **true** purpose, I didn’t understand why Blue had chosen me. It was rather obvious that the machine wasn’t leaning towards me to pilot anymore.

I stood there during the meeting, tuning out the voices of the people I was stuck here with. I felt eyes on me, the god damn stare. Blue met purple, time went slow as our eyes met. A constricting feelingstarted to choke me, fire took over my throat as the poison leaked in.

“Lance? Are you alright?” A voice echoed, my eyes went to the leader. Takashi Shirogane, the Garrison’s golden boy, the perfect soldier. Twisted by the Galra, turned into a broken man. 

“I’m fine, what were we talking about?” I asked putting on a fake smile, one that was so believable. I’ve been doing it for years, but no one bothered to ask me if I was really okay. They never even noticed that I stopped telling jokes and flirting, it was all so pointless now anyway. I was dying.

“The ball that the Dalmaria are throwing, Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and myself will be heading there now” Allura said, clearly with no care that she left me out.

“Sounds good.” Shiro.

“Alright!! All the food to try!” Hunk.

“Ugh, okay.” Pidge.

“What about Lance?” Keith blurted as he looked at the Princess.

“Oh, that’s right. I’m sure that they’ll like to see him...” she trailed off, clear that she could care less.

I force on a smile, “nah, don’t worry about it. Go on and have fun” my voice didn’t waver, I ignored the tickle in my throat. I had to keep it in.

“But Lance—“ Keith tried to say, thought I cut him off...

“I said it was fine.” I turned away and started to walk back to my room. A few quiet coughs escaped my lips, the sHirt white petals started to escape. The tangy taste of my blood filled my mouth, the burn of the poison.

I’ve decided that I want the surgery. I need to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens, Keith finds out. How he reacts you ask? Well, it’s to expected one might...scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes regarding the point of view stature, it has been a long time since I’ve written in first person.

My eyes stared into nothingness, I saw no point anymore. The sound of the machines around me was deafening, a constant reminder that I was so far from home. My mind stayed locked on the boy I had fallen for, the damn crush that has basically ruined my life. Because of him, I was no longer going to have the ability to feel love. To feel anything. I hated him, but god I loved him.

The whole thing had been an accident, I just so happened to see a faint smile and hear his laughter. My heart was set on him, so set that I could no longer be distracted by the people of the new planets we discovered. Keith was so beautiful, his violet eyes, the quick anger, and yet…I could tell that there was another side to him that nobody had been lucky to see. And how much I wanted to see that...so god damn much.

I felt the poison fill my esophagus, coughs wracked my lungs and the familiar taste of cooper took over. It felt like hours, the white petals escaping my lips. I had yet to cough up the bulbs but...I knew I didn’t have too long. Blood stained my hands and the floor, red pooled at my feet. In an eerie sense it was quite beautiful, _oh look Lance the Blue Paladin is dying_. And yet, not a single person on this ship knew, I highly doubt they’d even care. _I’m replaceable_.

The silence around me was slowly driving me mad, i had been left behind. None of my so called teammates even bothered to defend me when Allura talked about a peace meeting or whatever, they didn’t want me anymore. Maybe I should tell Coran about my dilemma and he can get rid of this poison...

_Forget it. Take care of it yourself Lance. They don’t want you or need you._ Shaking my head I decided to head to my room, not even caring about the blood stains. Although, I made sure to have the flower petals, there was an accumulation of white petals in my drawer. Due to the blood, they were more like a dull pink.

In a weird way I found them quite beautiful, like in a sense I was dying in a beautiful way as my lungs were being filled with flowers.

“Lance?” A voice rang out, which happened to scare the crap out of me, while I stuffed the petals in my pocket. I didn’t notice that a single petal had fallen to the floor, clearly stained with blood.

_That voice...his voice..._

“K-Keith...? Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying the party?” My eyes not at all meeting his, I could feel my heart pounding.

_Silence_.

“How long have you had it...?” Keith’s voice was weak, he knew..._god damnit_!

“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about...-“

“Shut up for once Lance! You can’t lie your way out of this, I can see the blood on your lands and lips. Who is it? Who caused it!?!” Keith shouted, the anger so prevalent in his eyes, all that fire....was it all for me..?

“Keith...I-“

“Tell me! Who is it!?”

“It doesn’t matter. I already planned to get the surgery...” I could feel something blocking my airway, the poisonous flowers. They made it impossible to breathe, I knew that the bulbs had finally arrived. I coughed violently, the petals, the bulbs, the burning poison covered my feet.

“Lance! ....._Lance_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos! One more chapter left!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

I could hear the sound of arguing, I recognized the voices but I couldn’t put to thought of who they were. The glass cover of the cyro machine retracted, the light burned my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but my throat felt like it was on fire, as if there was just a large desert in there. I couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping, the pain was too unbearable.

“Lance! Oh thank god...” a voice echoed, the tone rang in my head. Each syllable hammering against the walls of my skull, my eyes squinted as I tried to see who they were. “We were so worried you weren’t going to wake up, Coran had to clear out your lungs a bit with some medicine....you’re not fully cured but...for now you’re okay.”

It was Pidge, there was clear worry in her eyes. My heart was stone as I looked at her, I didn’t want to be saved. “It’s only me, Coran, and Keith that knows. If that helps at all...” her tone was rather gentle.

“I’m not going to confess, I already decided a long time ago that I’d get the surgery” I rasped out. A few coughs escaped, some small white petals collected in my hand. “Plus it doesn’t matter anymore...if I lose all emotions, that would be better for the team.”

“No it wouldn’t Lance. You’re our sharpshooter-“

“Stop it. You have no right to act all buddy buddy with me. Where were you? I’ve been screaming for help and...” I felt my throat clench up, my eyes were all watery. “You all just ignored me, throwing me away like a piece of garbage..” 

I didn’t know that Keith was there, watching my every move. Seeing how weak and vulnerable I had become.

“I’m done...with it all. Having this hanahaki, being constantly left behind...I’m done with being a part of Voltron.” I confessed, I just wanted this pain over with.

Silence.

“Please be quiet Lance...you need to rest. I understand that you want this surgery, but just think about it for a moment longer” Keith spoke out, his tone a lot softer than I had ever heard.

I just looked at him, my heart clenched. I loved him too much. God I wanted to tell him...but I just couldn’t. There was too much fear, the rejection itself would kill me. “I’ve done enough thinking...I want the surgery.” My tone basically said that this answer was final.

-

Keith just looked at Lance rather blank, he felt his own chest constrict. There was a part of him that couldn’t handle watching Lance slowly die, he saw the paleness of his skin, the rather dead look in his eyes. And it pained him. Sighing, he looked away, “alright. If you say so Lance...”

The blue Paladin just looked at him with rather blank eyes, his emotions had completely disappeared from his eyes and facial expression. A piece of Keith felt his stomach sink, he truly wanted to help Lance. Hell, he thought they were friends. And are ya friends supposed to trust each other?

“I’ll leave you to rest then Lance...” Keith stated, his eyes filled with conflict. His heart was telling him to stay and talk to him, but his head was screaming to retreat.

Lance just nodded, trying his hardest to ignore the petals that were tickling his throat. A small series of coughs escaped him long after the red Paladin had left, his throat felt like there were deep scratches against the lining. The taste of blood was prominent as well as a flowery taste, something he had long since gotten used to.

Keith stayed there for a moment, realizing that this could be the last time that he saw his beloved Lance.

Not at all knowing this whole situation was his fault alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that it ends unfinished. i have left this fandom and have no intention of finishing this fic in it’s entirety. i apologize for the abrupt ending and wish you all the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Rate, comment, and enjoy!


End file.
